


Save Room for Dessert

by GMTH



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: Josh and Mindy take a quick break before dessert.





	Save Room for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tweendom-Anon kink meme on LJ.

She's close. Josh can tell by the change in pitch in the soft cries she's trying to suppress, the way her breathing shifts from slow, deep inhalations to sharp, staccato bursts. Her fingers scrabble along the edges of her father's highly polished mahogany desk, leaving smudgy marks they may not have time to wipe away and crinkling some papers in ways they won't be able to explain, but Josh isn't thinking about that right now. Her parents and eight of their friends are downstairs, sipping cappuccinos and waiting for the fabulous dessert Mindy's mom has been bragging about since the beginning of the meal, the one she ordered special to celebrate Josh and Mindy's engagement. They left the table fifteen minutes ago, and no doubt someone will come looking for them soon. Josh intends to work off enough calories before then to enjoy the dessert without guilt. 

He bends her over farther, until her chest is pressed against the desk, and tosses her skirt higher up on her back. He loves looking at her ass when he fucks her from behind like this, loves to spread the cheeks apart so he can see the blur of his cock sliding in and out of her. If he had more time and wasn't so afraid of being overheard, he'd smack those pretty little asscheeks until they were bright red, just to listen to Mindy's ecstatic squeals and feel the heat of her skin on his palms, against his belly. If they were in their own bed right now, he'd flip her on to her back and suck her clit until her body tensed and her breath stopped and he'd know just one more lick would make her fly. Then he'd drop down on top of her and fuck her again, kissing her hard so she could taste herself on his tongue, pushing in deep as she shuddered and bucked and rode out her orgasm all down the length of his cock. 

But there's no time for that now. He wraps one arm around her waist and grinds in hard, slipping the other hand between her legs to finger her slippery clit. "You like that, don't you," he whispers, pressing her face to the desk with the weight of his mouth against her ear, and she nods wordlessly, shivering. "Come on," he says, and he can feel the damp heat of his own breath against her skin. "Come for me. Come on my cock. I want to feel it." And she does, so obedient, pulsing so tightly around him it only takes a few more desperate thrusts before he's coming, too. 

"Mindy?" Her father's voice floats up the steps about ten seconds later. "Josh? Where did you two get off to?" 

"Coming, Dad!" Mindy shouts back, straightening up so suddenly Josh is nearly knocked off his feet. "I was just showing Josh your new desk! We'll be right down!" 

"Well, be careful with it!" her dad yells as Josh hurriedly yanks up his pants and tucks his shirt back in. He can still smell Mindy on his fingers. "The legs aren't very strong! It's an antique!"

The dessert _is_ amazing, but Josh only gets a chance to enjoy a few bites. A loud crash from upstairs and two hours of explanations and apologies rather ruins the rest.


End file.
